One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 10
As Red got closer to Fantasia, all of his crew except for Silver cowered in fear. When he stood over her, his eyes got darker. An aura of reddish and black energy erupted from his body and traveled across the ship, leaking out into the ocean. "I'm your captain. I refuse to be talked to that way." "Deal with it!!" She barked back. He expression got fierce. She started to cough on e smoke leaking out of Red's body. Red crouched down. "Listen here. I have no problem killing that purple haired bitch. Or Gear Lord. But if I kill you, id be losing a valuable asset to my arsenal. Silver, go find the woman. It's time to bring the heat." "What are you about to do?!" "Show you I mean business. Silver!! Hunt down that lady and kill her on the spot. Understand?!" Silver saluted and disappeared off the ship. "And while he's gone. I'll be finding the man of the hour." Red stood up straight. "Anything to say before I kill him too?" Fantasia remained silent. "Not a valid response!!" Red barked. He dealt a kick into Fantasia's body. She couched and hacked and hunched over. "Watch her while I'm gone." Red turned to his crew and disappeared in a puff of smoke. - Red stops on top of a building. He looked up high in the sky. "Now, where could he be?" In the distance, a small speck was flying across the sky at high speed. "There he is. That's definitely him." Red's eyes widened. "Hmm...there's another person here. One...two...three.....and counting me that's four. Silver, Gear Lord, and I make three. So who's this third person?" He looked up to Kent. "He must be one of your men. Or is he another pirate? He isn't as strong as you are, nor is he on my level. Eh, I'll have Solver deal with him later." A ball of red energy formed in Red's hands, within it was a pitch black cloud. Red tossed it into the sky and it shot out towards Kent. "I can't wait." Black smoke shot from his body and he dashed off. Kent soars over Loguetown. A small red energy ball, bolted in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "What was that?!" He frantically looked around and In the far distance he could see a trail of black smoke. "There he is." His eyes narrowed in as he jetted off to the smoke. When he arrived he traveled along with the smoke to the other side of the island, where a ship was waiting. Red stood on the rails looking up at Kent. "Well, you sure took your sweet time. I've been meaning to ask you....would you join my crew? Think about. You'd be the right hand man of the next Pirate King! Now don't that sound interesting?" Kent shook his head. "I have my own crew. I'm not here to listen to your offers, I just want Fantasia back. We can avoid a fight, if you would just hand her over." Red tilted his head. "Okay." "Wow!! It was that easy?!" An evil grin stretched across Red's face. "Hell no!" He jumped high into the air and put his hands in Kent's direction. "Waru Wave!!" A red blast shot out, destroying Kent's wings. Kent jumped into the trees. The blast shot up large amounts of sand, leaving a large crater. Kent looked down at the hole. "Long distance fighter. I have two options, force him in close or beat him at his own game." "And what is my game exactly?" Red said, appearing behind Kent. "Waru....WAVE" his eyes flared blood red as he out his hands together. A field of energy shot out knocking Kent to the ground. Kent flipped to his feet and got in a fighting stance. "Alright. Close combat and range attacks. Gia Gia no Hanmā!!" Kent's arm turned robotic as he charged for Red. Red awaited the attack. When it connected, he dispersed into smoke to avoid it. "Logia. The best Devil Fruit class ev-" Kent rammed his knee into Red's gut. Red looked down at the pure black attack then turned to Kent. "Logia. Just another Devil Fruit Class." Kent spun around delivering another kick to Red's neck, knocking him out of the trees. Kent meshed his hands together. They started to shift and merge into a large chain gun. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" The gun sparked to life. Hundreds of Gear like projectiles shot out, pelting the ground. Red lay under the barrage of gears holding onto his consciousness. When it stopped he attacked. Reddish black energy gathered in Red's palms. "Waru Wave Volley!!" He threw out a blast of energy one by one. Kent jumped back with each attack that came his way. With each step back, another patch of ground disappeared. Kent flipped over the next blast. "Gia Gia no Roketto!!" Kent's hand turned into a giant metal fist as he punched the air. The hand jetted off and charged towards Red. As it got closer, it got darker until it was purely black. Red stopped blasting at Kent and turned to the hand flying to him. "Waru Wave!!" He blasted energy to the hand, causing a stalemate. The hand forced itself down Red's blast. "Damn." Red forced out more energy to send it flying back. Kent landed a punch against Red, knocking him into the trees. The hand flew down and followed Red inside. An explosion could be heard from the inside. "Did I win?" Kent scratched his head. A barrage of explosions erupted to life. A large red and black monster grew out of the forest. "No. Not this time!!" It roared. It smashed its fists into the ground a large and powerful tremor shook the entire island. Red charged with energy leaking from his body. - Silver travelled down the streets of the town. A tremor threw him off balance, he looked back at the giant monster Red has become. "Dammit Brother. You've lost your cool." He turned back. "I must help him...but if I go back now, I'll also be his opponent. Ugh!" Silver continued down the street. He looked a round and saw reality itself bend out of proportions. "He's lost it! If this keeps up, we'll all be dragged into a nightmare." Red smoke traveled across the ground and engulfed the ground. As Silver continued through the town he came across a man sitting upon a box. "Excuse me sir, would you mind if I ask you a question?" Jericho lifted his head. "Sure, what is it?" "I'm looking for this woman, and I was hoping if you've seen her?" "Ohh. I see. Girl trouble? I know the feel. She can't be mad at you at a time like this, the world seems like it's coming to an end." "No, you don't understand. You see she's around 5'3. Had long purple hair, dark skin." With each word, Jericho's expression changed. "She has on an orange robe like dress and she has these purple eyes and veil. You see, this girl is a friend of mine. I just don't want her to get hurt. So have you seen her?" Jericho jumped down. "Oh I've seen her. Does this girl by chance have bronze bracelets?" "So you have seen her?! Good, which way did she go?" "You wouldn't...by chance know her name would you?" Jericho said coldly. He flicked his hood on his head. "Of course I know her name! It's......" "Nicole or Rhea." Jericho finished. He looked at Silver from under his hood. "Umm......,Nicole?" "Well, that answers my question." Jericho got closer to Silver. "Now I know...you're after Rhea." "No! The girl I'm after is Nicole!" Silver tried to convince him. "Not very many people have natural purple hair. Especially not in this town. Besides...only one person fits that description...and it sure as hell ain't Nicole." - Rhea traveled along the shore. In the distance she could see a giant monster getting blown off into the forest. The ground shook under the pressure. The monster came back up and put out one punch after another. "What is that thing?" "GIA GIA NO HANMĀ!!!!!" Someone roared in the distance. A man jumped high into the air and dealt a crouching blow to the beast, knocking it off balance and landing back onto the forest. "That's Kent!!" She exclaimed. Watching the beast rise back up. It seemed to transform into something. Spikes shot out of its back, a large reptilian like tail grew. It roared in anguish and shot back up. "You don't see that everyday." - Kent's clothes were tattered and blood dripped from his face. "What the hell?" He muttered, looking up upon the giant beast Red had become. Red stomped his foot, sending a powerful gust of wind Kent's way, blinding him with sand. When Kent wiped the sand from his face he was greeted by a fast moving hand that smacked him across the beach. Red got on the hop and followed him, shooting out energy waves from his mouth. "Run all you want. You can't hide from me!" Kent rolled out of the way of the attacks, with everyone he dodged he got closer. "Gia Gia no Roketto!" Kent shot out another fist. It flew to Red, darkening with each passing second. Before it could connect Red slammed reflected the fist back. In no time it was facing Kent and charging for him. "Crap!! I haven't learned how to control that thing yet!" Kent ducked down and the fist flew off into the distance. When he looked back up the giant beast was right above him ready to drop its foot. "This thing is fast." As the beast dropped its foot, Kent leaned forward. "Sentinel!!" Wings and jets shot out his back a launched him forward. He turned back to see a gaping hole where he just was. "PREPARE TO DIE!!" Roared Red from above. He stomped his foot against the ground, causing a loud and violent quake that traveled throughout the island. He swept Kent with his tail and smashed him into the ground. "Now I've got you!!" Kent laid there motionless as Red picked him up. "What shall I do with you? Eat you? Take your fruit? Collect your bounty? No....I wanna play some more!!" Red started to squeeze Kent tightly. Howls of pain and desperation escaped Kent's body. Small cracks could be heard with each second that went by. Dammit!! I need to get outta this before he kills me!! If giant monster movies have taught me anything....it's that to fight a giant monster, you need a giant robot! Kent pushed on Red's hands, prying himself out of his grip. "Gia....Gia....no...GŌREMU." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc